Xehus
Xehus (Zay-US) is a Keyblade wielder who briefly fought in the Keyblade War. Born on Destiny Islands, he gained the ability to wield the Keyblade when a strange hermit came to him and passed on his spirit to Xehus. Because he is so new to the ideas of combat and traveling, Xehus is being confronted by both Darkness and Light, and has yet to chose one over the other. Thus, he has the opportunity to wield both in battle. He becomes closer to the side of Darkness, however, as it spawns more fluently in his heart, and he doesn't yet understand its more destructive nature. His alignment is Darkness, and his specialization is Magic. Personality Xehus is not very sociable, being content with one close friend. He is quick to make jokes and is often sarcastic to such an extent that many people wonder when he is actually being serious. Often very lazy, Xehus's only form of exercise usually comes from swimming with his friend Ceraebro; because of this Xehus spends the majority of the winter months sitting around. Xehus occasionally gets lonely when Bro is away for long periods of time. Xehus can get frustrated quickly, and at times doesn't perceive supposed "jokes" very well, replying angrily to them, and occasionally responding with aggresive physical actions. Appearance Xehus is 5' 11'', and is fairly light, weighing only 130 pounds. He has long, silver hair and green eyes. Years of swimming in the spring and summer months have made Xehus somewhat muscular, though he would certainly be stronger if he worked out in the winter. Xehus almost always wears a dark grey trench coat with dark brown cargo pants and orange shoes. He also wears a domino charm around his neck. Journal Entry A young man who is only now learning of the Keyblade, Xehus still has little control over himself, and begins to lean toward Darkness due to the hurt in his heart. He is still so unsure of all that is happening. Xehus followed Keybladers named Taris and Oswald from Destiny Islands, hoping that by following them they might help him find his parents, who were kidnapped by the Remnants. Xehus now waits to search for his parents as he arrives at the Land of Departure. Story Early Life Xehus was born on Destiny Islands to his loving parents Xeir and Rani. He quickly became friends with his neighbor Ceraebro at a young age, and developed the nickname "Bro" for him. When Xehus was 7 and Bro was 6, the latter suddenly left the islands with little explanation. Bro continued to return to the islands during summers and other varying points of the year. The first time he reunited with Xehus he explained that he had been called on a long journey with his father, and was only allowed to visit his friend occasionally. As such, Xehus began to treasure the moments he had with Ceraebro, and regret the rest of the time when he often felt so very alone. One day, Xehus spotted an old man standing by the ocean. When Xehus asked him if anything was wrong, the old man replied that everything was going to be fine. The man's body then dissolved, leaving only a small orb of light behind, which entered Xehus's body. Chosen By the time he was 17 years old, Xehus's life was fairly normal. He had developed some mediocre friendships with some of his peers, but for the most part he dreaded attending school. He was sometimes made fun of for being different or, in the eyes of his fellow students, incompetent. Xehus began to have some strange dreams of a variety of locations he had never visited. One normal day, Xehus was coming home from school when he suddenly heard his name. He looked toward the sound and saw strange purple creatures grabbing his parents and taking them away. Xehus chased after them, but was unable to prevent his parents from disappearing with the creatures. Several other beings of the same type surrounded Xehus, who closed his eyes as he prepared to be taken as well. Suddenly, a man wielding a strange sword appeared, followed by an odd black rabbit holding a similar weapon. The duo quickly introduced themselves as Taris and Oswald, respectively, and then handed Xehus a shield to defend himself with. Xehus fought alongside Taris and Oswald, and the three of them defeated the enemies. Seeing Xehus was still distraught over the disappearance of his parents, Taris told Xehus to follow him and Oswald if he wanted to find them again. Having no other choice, and still very confused, Xehus agreed, and the three left for the Land of Departure. Abilities Being new to combat situations, Xehus has very little fighting ability, his only weapon being the shield Taris gave him. While using his shield, called the Inner Bright, he tends to hold it out to the side, smacking it sideways into his foes in a way similar to both Vexen and Axel (with his chakrams). While using the shield, Xehus generally stays in one spot, allowing enemies to come to him. After learning some magic, he begins to mix it in with his standard attacks and shield techniques. Xehus favors magic in battle, as he is not very physically advantageous; his favorite spells are Fire and Thunder related. Keyblade Xehus's Keyblade, when he receives it, is the Chaotic Equilibrium; it is one of the more swordlike Keyblades. It glimmers in orange when summoned. Xehus normally wields his Keyblade in a stance similar to King Mickey, but occasionally holds it backhanded like Ventus. Xehus generally moves around a lot when fighting, keeping his distance while firing off several spells and then going in for an attack every now and then; this is a technique similar to the one Aqua would later use. Summon Xehus's summon is the Chocobo, although he has yet to meet it outside of a dream he once had, in which he saw the majestic golden birds running across an open field. Once the two meet, Xehus will be able to use Chocobo to travel expansive distances. Music Theme:Fate of the Ancestor Other Appearance Xehus's avatar appears in Kingdom Hearts Mobile, in Chibi form. He has three alternate avatars, representing three different ages in his lifetime. File:Xehus.PNG|Avatar of a young Xehus File:Xehus Young adult.PNG|Avatar of normal Xehus File:Xehus old age.PNG|Avatar of Xehus in his old age